


Just Ride - Part Two

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Language, Multi, TW - Parental Abuse, TW - Rape/ Non-Con, TW - Sexual Assault, TW - suicidal thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You meet John’s sons and despite initial misgivings soon a bond is formed between you and the Winchesters. Unfortunately, upon your return home your father is on the warpath with Arthur Ketch by his side.





	Just Ride - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo 
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: This chapter is dark and please heed the warnings. If you are triggered please do not read. Your safety over fanfic. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

 

   When you opened your eyes again sunlight was streaming in the window and you were wrapped in the bed sheets being held in John’s arms. He was still asleep, so you snuggled closer. He groaned his arms squeezing you tighter as he yawned.

   “Morning sweetheart,” he kissed your forehead but before you could respond the bedroom doors swung open colliding with the wall loudly.

   “Dad! We’ve got a problem!” your head pops up seeing two men standing at the door. The shorter of the two with light cropped brown hair and green eyes. As he met your gaze he hit the chest of the taller man behind him. That one with hazel eyes and a shoulder-length brown hair.

  “Umm hi,” you pull your sheet up tighter around your chest. When John sits up beside you he runs his hand down his face.

   “Sam, Dean this is Y/N. Y/N these are my knucklehead sons who clearly haven’t learned manners I apologize. Boys apologize to this fine woman.”

  “Sorry, Princess.” “Sorry.” The boys answered in unison.

  “Not a problem boys. I should put clothes on and head out anyway.”

  “Wait. Let me talk to my boys and I’ll start up some breakfast for us or I’ll make Dean do breakfast. He makes a hell of an omelet,” John smiles nervously.

   “I do love a good omelet Dean,” you mock seeing his father’s features as the man smiled.

   “Well yes ma’am,” he bowed as he and Sam pulled the doors closed.

   “I’m going to take care of this and I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?” John was all business suddenly up pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Take your time.”

   John kissed you again before following after the boys shooting a wink at you as he closed the bedroom doors behind him. You got up slowly gathering your clothes before heading into the bathroom. You took care of business and smiled seeing the small bruises on your neck and some on your breast. Once you had redressed you ran your fingers through your hair and decided to make your grand appearance to the Winchester boys.

   The smell of bacon and coffee hit your nose and helped you to find the kitchen. Being the head of a motorcycle club must do good business because the house was massive. You stayed back when you heard raised voices.

    “So what Dean? She’s not her father,” John defended and already you knew what the topic was.

    “Dad, he could have sent her to spy on us, you have to realize it’s a possibility. Lucifer knows we ran his drugs out of the county and he knows about the guns we run. I don’t trust him and I don’t fucking trust her just because she was a good lay.”

    You stepped into the room  and John and the taller one Sam’s eyes widened seeing you, “You don’t even know me, Dean.”

     Dean turned anger burning in his eyes, “Exactly my point. I don’t know you so I don’t trust you. The week after we stop a huge shipment of his product you happen to turn up and seduce my Dad. Sorry, I’m not buying it!”

     Anger coursed through your veins so you marched right up to him your noses nearly touching, “You listen to me you cocky son of a bitch! My Dad is the fucking scum of the Earth and if you stopped him from dealing more drugs then I applaud you all. If you must know the reason I was there to “seduce” your father is that I got expelled from school. My father’s best friend in the whole world, who is a fucking professor, drugged me and almost raped me and my Dad helped him get by with it. They planted drugs in my dorm room nearly ruining my best friend’s life as well. So get off your high fucking horse! I didn’t seduce John for my father I seduced him because he was handsome and I wanted him. So fuck you!”

   You were fuming turning on the heels of your feet back towards the front door. Your jacket was now hanging up and you grabbed it and pulled your shoes on before throwing open the door and leaving. You didn’t realize you were crying until you went to wipe your face. How embarrassing was that?

    “Y/N, wait! Just wait a damn minute,” to your surprise it was Dean and not John who was quickly approaching you.

     “Just leave me alone Dean. You’ve said everything you needed to say,” you flung back over your shoulder but unfortunately hadn’t been paying attention and you tumbled to the ground. You landed hard and cried out feeling the asphalt dig into the meat of your knees and hands.

     “Shit!” Dean was beside you in an instant as he helped you to your feet and brushed off the loose gravel. You pulled away from his touch but he let you holding up his hands in surrender, “Hey I’m sorry. I’m a real asshole. Please come back inside and we can talk. I owe you an omelet remember.”

     Of course, your stomach decided now was the time to growl, “Just because I’m hungry Winchester.”

     “Yes ma’am,” he moved to let you pass. John was waiting for you at the door and he held his arms open for you.

     “Did Dean make nice?” he questioned kissing your forehead as you buried your head in his chest wrapping your arms around his torso.

     “Depends on how good this omelet I keep hearing about is,” you answered causing John to laugh before practically carrying you back inside.

     As it turns out the omelet was probably the best omelet you’d ever had in your life. Dean was gifted and you smiled stealing his bacon before telling him so, “You are forgiven, Winchester. This was absolutely amazing.”

    “Sorry again,” he frowned. “But touch my bacon again and it’s on.”

    “Y/N, Dean takes his bacon very seriously,” Sam intervened. “If it was a woman, well, I’ll let you use your imagination.”

    “Gross,” you snorted sipping your coffee. “John, you raised good boys even if one is kind of an ass.” You playfully kicked Dean’s shin but he only laughed. While cooking he had apologized over and over again. He was already forgiven because he was just worried about John and when you took a deep breath and put yourself in his shoes you understood. If you were Dean you wouldn’t have trusted you either.

    “Y/N,” John leaned forward the smile falling from his face. “Who was the professor?”

    “No John,” you shook your head resting your hand on his. “I’m okay and if my Dad is really gunning for your club then I don’t want to help his cause.”

    “I say we find him and teach the prick a lesson,” Sam shocked you but Dean nodded in agreement.

    “Oh, now you are ready to fight for me boys? Careful you might steal me away from daddy dearest,” you joke standing moving behind John wrapping your arms around his neck.

    “Not if I share,” John responded and while it surprised you the arousal that flooded your core told you the idea was not unwelcomed. All three of them laughed it off though and soon it was forgotten.

     After breakfast, you reluctantly decided it was time to go home and see what your father had in store for you. You’d left your phone in the car on purpose but then again you didn’t expect to meet John. Dean and Sam bid farewell making you promise to call or text sometime while John happily volunteers to drive you back. Although sadly this time it’s just in his truck so he can run a few errands. You sit pressed against John his arm wrapped around you and once he pulls next to your car it’s roughly twenty minutes before you finally manage to climb out wiping your mouth from John’s farewell present. Although he says it’s not goodbye but see you later making you promise to come over for dinner next week.

    Your phone is filled with missed calls and messages. You respond to Charlie and Benny but choose to ignore your father’s messages. Benny is waiting for you when you pull the car back into the special spot shaking his head.

    “He’s all kinds of pissed off right now, darling,” Benny takes the key. “He’s waiting for you in his study.”

    “I’m sure he is Benny. Sorry if you got in trouble because of me,” you really meant it too. Benny didn’t deserve to get in trouble.

    “Don’t worry bout me, darling. You just shout and I’ll be there,” Benny kissed your forehead and took the car keys pushing you toward the house but he didn’t let your hand go. “I’m serious Y/N. He try and lay a hand on you I want you to call for me.”

    “No worries Benny.”

    You stop at your room dropping your boots and jacket before running a brush through your hair leaving the dress on for now. The door to your father’s study looks ominous as you knock waiting for his voice to give you permission. The door opens and your heart drops seeing Arthur Ketch behind the door holding it open.

    “Well, good afternoon Miss Y/L/N,” his leering eyes make you want to throw up as you pass him. Despite your nausea, you pray he doesn’t notice that he elicits any response from you.

    “Ketch,” you mutter sitting down in the chair in front of your father’s desk. He’s on the phone back to you. Ketch doesn’t sit down but decides to stand right behind you. You don’t look back but you know his eyes are trained on you. It’s almost as if you can feel them.

     You father hangs up his phone and turns smiling at Ketch before his smile falls looking at you, “Where were you last night, Y/N?”

     “I was visiting Jo at The Roadhouse. I haven’t seen her since I left for college.”

     “Yes, The Roadhouse. I remember you being very enchanted with that place. Do you happen to know who uses that filthy place as a base of operations?” your father leans forward as he asks his eyes darkening.

     “I don’t know but I have a feeling you are going to tell me.”

     Your father slams his fist on the desk standing up, “Don’t get cheeky young lady. The Hunters Motorcycle club uses that place and now you are gallivanting with the daughter of the whore who runs that place.”

     “Don’t you talk about Ellen Harvelle like that. She’s a damn fine woman and Mom loved her like a sister!” you match his volume and posture.

     A large hand grips your shoulder pulling you back into the chair. Ketch looks down at you warning in his eyes, “Relax Y/N. No use getting hot under the collar over some white trash biker wife.”

     “You disgust me,” you throw at him returning your gaze to your father ignoring Ketch.

     “The point is that fucking club is ruining my business. You need to stay away from that place and anyone affiliated with that club especially the Winchesters,” your father stands to straighten his white suit jacket. “Now onto the other matter of your expulsion. Professor Ketch will be joining us for the next week. I expect you to play nice and not cause any more problems.”

     “I’m not the one that caused them, Dad. Your friend did that when he drugged and tried to rape me,” you stand. “I won’t play house with him to suit your ego.”

     The slap didn’t surprise you but you didn’t fall catching yourself on the edge of his desk. It’s not the first time he’s hit you and it won’t be the last so why bother being upset, “Are you finished?”

     “Are you done? I’m not some pawn for you. I’m a grown ass woman and I’m glad the Hunter’s are messing with your business. You’re a drug dealer, Dad. Let’s not pretend you are some pillar of a community. Not to mention I didn’t come home last night because I was fucking the president of the Hunters. ”

    “You little bitch,” your father is around the desk grabbing your hair into his hands. He pulls you back throwing you against the bookcase. The wind is knocked from you as you land on your hands and knees. “You stupid whore laying with trash like John Winchester! So what will I do with you? Arthur?”

    “Yes, Luc,” Arthur moves closer undoing the button on his suit jacket. “How may I be of service?”

     “She’s all yours. Teach her some manners,” your father turns away returning to his desk.

     “Dad?” you can’t believe what he just said. Fear overwhelms you as Arthur picks you up pulling you against his chest, “Dad, please don’t do this. Please!”

     “Enough! Get her out of my sight, Arthur and hurry up. We have a meeting this evening.”

     The coldness of your father makes you fall limply into Arthur’s arms as he pulls you out of the room down the hallway. He gets you to the door to your bedroom when you remember Benny. You kick and scream but Arthur seems to be prepared taking your head and cracking it against the door frame. Everything is fuzzy but you feel Arthur’s arms around your waist from behind fondling your breast through the dress. You still manage to fight but it’s through a haze and only serves to make Ketch laugh at you as he pushes you onto the bed. The sound of a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down sobers you somewhat but it’s for naught. Arthur turns you pulling you up enough to pull the dress over your head roughly. While your hands are tangled in the dress above your head he uses his belt to tie them together as you whimper tears trailing your face. You pled and beg, but he only pushes you back onto the bed. He looks you over, seeing the bruises left behind from John and grunts.

“I think we can do better don’t you love?” he smirks leaning down. He bites down on every bruise some to the point of breaking the skin. Every mark left by John has been tarnished with his poison. You fight but with your hands bound and Ketch over you, it’s fruitless as he forces your legs apart shoving his fingers into your core. He crooks his fingers pressing your clit making your body shake despite yourself. You close your eyes trying to shut him out but Arthur slaps your face, “Look at me you biker whore. You’ll never have any better.”

  You’re forced to watch him as he pushes into you. His grunts churn your stomach while his lips find your breasts. The tears still come as your body trembles despite trying to not be turned on but his thrusts. You turn your head away unable to continue watching which only makes him curse pulling out of you, “If you insist on acting like a bitch I’ll treat you like one.” Ketch is over the bed and flips you onto your stomach. He pulls you to your knees and reenters you from behind roughly. It’s more painful and you cry out begging him to stop but it only spurs him on as his hands claw into your hips. It hurts and when he finally delivers his final thrust you cringe feeling his release inside you. Ketch pulls out collecting his release on his fingers and smears it down your back before pulling you up against him. He nibbles at your ear holding you while his hands lazily trace across your chest him tweaking your tender nipples, “You are just as amazing as I thought you would be. I’ll have to pay you a visit when I return later tonight.”

  It releases your hands without another word as you collapse into the bed. You hear every movement as he redresses when you feel him sit on the bed and you tense when his lips press against your shoulder, “I’ll be back soon.” He’s gone without another word and you exhale stifling your sobs in fear he might return. You curl into yourself trying to accept what had just happened and the fact your father let it. It’s too much and so your mind drifts and the Winchesters are there. You allow the memory of your morning with John and his sons to comfort you as you fall into a deep sleep.

      “Darling. Dear Lord,” Benny’s voice pulls you from the haze you’re under. It’s pitch black outside and Benny is leaning over you cupping your face. “What did they do to you, cher?”

      “B…Benny,” you gasp launching yourself into his arms. “Help me get out of here. Please, I can’t stay. He…he hurt me.”

      “I’ll pack your things quick like. Let me help you up,” Benny helps you stand and you cringe realizing only a sheet is covering your bruised bloodied body. Benny looks as lost as you feel but he hands you a long black dress and a jacket turning to give you some privacy. You dress quickly avoiding the mirror not wanting to see the damage from Arthur, you already felt it. Benny grabs some bags, he hastily packed while you dressed, leading you from the room to the side staircase. You get to the exit where Benny’s car is waiting. The coast is clear thankfully and Benny eases you into the seat reclining it for you.

     “Where is my father?”

     “He and that Brit ain’t returned yet. I’m trying to get you outta here for they do,” Benny buckles you in and throws the bags in the trunk before rushing back into the house. He returns later with three more bags putting them in the car before going to the driver’s side. Benny starts the car and guns the engine but you reach over, taking his hand into yours, “Don’t you worry. He won’t touch you again. No one will darling.”

     “I don’t know where to go,” you sob.

     “I’ve got you covered. Some friends o’ mine and you’ll be safe. Do you want to go to the hospital?”

     “No. No, I just want to sleep,” Benny seems to understand remaining quiet as he drives. Soon you drift off to sleep still clutching his hand in yours afraid to let go.

     “We’re here cher,” Benny shakes you and you whimper as he justles you. He gets out and you hear conversations until you recognize the second voice as it roars.

     “What the fuck do you mean?” Dean growls and you look up recognizing John’s house. The sight makes you cry. You never should have left this morning. At least here you had felt safe.

     “Dean, that’s enough right now,” you recognize Sam’s voice. “Let’s get her inside and call The Roadhouse to get Jo and Ellen over here sooner. The club is already meeting but we need to tell Dad.”

     “I already called Ellen,” Benny offered as Sam came to the car door looking down seeing you awake.

     Sam opened the door and knelt down, “Hey Y/N. Can I take you upstairs?”

     You only nod allowing Sam to pick you up. You wrap your arms around his neck burying your head into this chest. Dean is there suddenly looking over you, “Oh Princess, I’m so sorry.”

     You can’t answer and Sam takes you inside carrying you up the stairs. He takes you into John’s bedroom carefully laying you down on the bed. Benny and Dean are close behind with the bags from your father’s home. All three men look unsure then and you can’t blame them. You want to say something anything but your mind is jumbled trying to process everything that had happened in the last two days. Your life is a complete mess.

     “Y/N, what can we do?” Dean asks sitting on the edge of the bed but makes sure to leave space.

     “I don’t know. I do need a bath. Can I do that?” you ask ashamed at how your voice cracks when you ask.

     “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Sam asks again mirroring Benny’s question from earlier.

     You sit up wiping your face cringing at the pain radiating from your temple, “I just want to be clean. I don’t feel clean and I can’t go to the hospital. It would do more damage than good.”

     “What do you mean?” Sam asks.

     “I never got to take a shower after I left this morning, Sam. I don’t want to risk my father or Ketch turning it around on John. I know they will. I have to protect him. I just have to but I need to be clean. Please just let me get clean,” you’re crying again and Dean moves next to the bed looking down at you his eyes red with unshed tears.

     “I’ll run you a bath,” Dean manages before disappearing into his father’s bathroom.

     Benny sets one of the suitcases on the bed, “Here’s some fresh clothes darling.”

     Dean returns when the bath is ready and you collected the clothes Benny laid out disappearing into the room shutting the door behind you. Dean had laid out towels and washcloths on the edge of the tub. You shed the jacket and dress before looking into the mirror. Your face was badly bruised radiating from the temple area, a bruise seemed to wrap around your neck, and other bruises littered your arms and thighs. These are from Arthur as the bruises left by John have been swallowed by Arthur’s hands. You try to contain your cries opening the cabinet finding a pair of scissors and pulled them out. They were sharp and for a minute you didn’t know why John would have them but maybe it was a sign. When your Mom had died you first felt the dark urge to end it. Being stuck with your father and discovering what he actually did for a living had caused even more issues in a strained relationship. Then Ketch trying to rape you and now succeeding maybe it was all working up to this. Maybe it was time to join your mother? Who would really miss the broken girl? Just a slice of the rest and you’d be with her and they could never hurt you again?

     As soon as the thoughts begin you could hear your Mother’s voice telling you all would be well. You don’t look away from the mirror though as you pull your long hair down your shoulders so it flows down your chest. Your father grabbed it to hurt you so it has to go. The scissors slice through your hair cutting off your long tresses well above your shoulders. You stare at the sink of cut hair before climbing into the tub. Dean had laid out a washcloth and you grab the soap lathering it up before scrubbing your flesh.

    It’s a struggle to get clean or what you feel is clean. Your skin is practically raw and trying to wash between your legs is painful. As you throw the washcloth on the edge of the tub someone knocks and the door opens enough for you to see a mop of platinum blonde hair followed by another head of brunette hair.

   “Y/N? May we come in?”

   “Yes.”

     The door shuts behind them and Ellen sees your hair in the sink looking at you like she wants to cry, “My poor baby.” She’s practically in the tub as she looks me over. You can see she wants to touch you but is unsure.

    “Nice haircut,” Jo interrupts. “Mind letting me even it out for you?”

    “Yeah it probably looks really rough right now,” Jo nods and rolls up her pant legs stepping into the tub behind me with the same scissors. Ellen finally takes your hand in hers while Jo tries to make your hair look somewhat fashionable. She’s good so you don’t worry not that it matters much.

     Jo finishes and Ellen helps you dry off. Closing your eyes you allow Ellen to check you over and make sure everything will heal properly. She even bandages up some cuts and rubs lotion into your skin. You tell them what happened as [you pull on the clothes you brought into the bathroom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Frecovering%2Fset%3Fid%3D236207779&t=NDBmYWM2MmFkZGVlY2YxZDkwYWNmY2M1YjhmNDVkNmY5NWRiNWJkMSxnSVlPWnRRdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172439603229%2Fjust-ride-part-two&m=1). Neither says anything but they are sharing knowing glances. You’ve known the Harvelle women for years and they can say more without saying a word at all.

    “Can you guys grab my sweater and socks out of my bag on the bed? I’m kind of cold.”

    Jo nods to her Mom leaving the room and you wait for Ellen, “You should’ve gone to the hospital, Y/N. They need to run tests and make sure you didn’t catch anything from that prick.”

    “I had sex with John last night Ellen,” you growl and then stop taking a breath remembering Ellen only cares about you. “I didn’t get to shower once I got home. You know my father and he would have used it to get John arrested no matter what I did. I’ll be fine and I’ll go in for a visit to the health clinic as soon as some of these bruises fade.”

    “You’re so damn stubborn but I understand. What do you want to do?”

    “I want them to suffer, Ellen. I want them to hurt.”

    Ellen smiled, “Now that is the smartest thing you’ve ever said to me, sweetheart. Come on. You need to try and eat something.”

    Ellen opened the door as Jo held out your sweater. As you slipped it on Jo knelt pulling the fuzzy socks onto you. You found that no one was in the bedroom with Jo. But there were people downstairs. Voices echoed up the hallway and you recognized some of them but your nerves were on edge.

    “Do you want me to just bring you something up? I think the whole gang’s here. They had a meeting scheduled already. John didn’t know what happened until Dean told him a few minutes ago.”

    “No, I’ll go down. If I shut myself off or let it affect me they win and I be damned if I give them any more power,” you continued walking as Jo and Ellen flanked you. You needed to be strong if only to prove it to yourself.

    The kitchen was teeming with bodies. You recognized the Winchesters, Bobby, and more faces you’d seen at The Roadhouse the night before. You stand in the doorway as Jo wanders over to the man she’d been playing pool with the night before sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Ellen pushed past some men to John whispering in his ear. He immediately looked in your direction and you dropped your gaze remembering how bruised you looked. A small part of you felt like he wouldn’t want you anymore, which was silly at the moment but here we are. John moved past Ellen and through his men until he quickly pulled you into his arms.

    “I’ll kill him,” he whispered into your ear.

    “Get in line,” you offered to try to sound brave.

    You hadn’t noticed the room had gone quiet and when John pulled back everyone was looking at you. To your surprise, no one looked at you like you didn’t belong. Must held concern in their eyes while Bobby stepped forward.

    “Y/N, we want you to know you are now under the full protection of The Hunters. No one is ever going to hurt you again,” Bobby took your hand squeezing it as John kept his arm around your shoulders.

    “Thank you. I don’t know what else to say right now but thank you.”

    After that John had you take a seat next to Dean and across from Sam while they conducted the meeting. You listened trying to see if there was anything you could do to help, but so far nothing sprang to mine. Ellen, Jo, and a woman who introduced herself as Jody brought out food and drinks for everyone as the meeting was winding down. Dean squeezed your hand under the table as you picked at your food. You were hungry but at the same time afraid if you ate too much you’d throw up.

     “Sweetheart? Y/N?” Dean’s voice woke you with a start when you realized you were resting on his shoulder. “Come on I’ll take you upstairs.”

     You nodded allowing Dean to guide you past the remaining members and John kissed your cheek promising he’d be up as soon as everything finished. Dean took your sweater laying it on the chair in the corner of his Dad’s room and helped you to bed. He grabbed some water and Tylenol from the bathroom and you took them laying back against the pillows.

     As Dean turned to leave you grabbed his hand, “Wait, will you stay? Just until John comes. I don’t want to be alone. I’m sorry.”

     Dean smiled pulling off the flannel that covered his Zeppelin t-shirt and kicked off his boots, “No need to apologize. It’s not every day I can hold a beautiful woman in my arms.”

     “Just think you didn’t even like me this morning and now we’re cuddling,” you smirked as Dean laid down next to you allowing you to rest your head on his chest. His arms closed around you and you felt safe.

     “It’s not that I didn’t like you. I just worry about my Dad and if I’m being honest I was a little jealous.”

     “Jealous?”

     “He got to you first,” Dean’s smile was flirtatious.

     “Well, he did say he could share,” you leaned forward even as the voice in your head told you to stop. Dean’s lips were as surprisingly soft as his father’s. You waited for Dean to push you off but he only pulled you closer. You were practically laying on top of him as your hands ran up his side under his shirt his flesh hot under your hand.

     “Wait,” he pulled his head back and used his free hand to push your hand from under his shirt.

     You looked up at him confused, “I’m sorry. That was wrong of me.”

     “If it was any other time I wouldn’t stop you, Princess. But right now after what he did, you need rest. Once you are healed up if you want this. I’m all on board,” Dean comforts you and a part of you thanks him although you can’t find the words. Nothing else is said as he holds you until you fall to sleep.

     “She kissed me,” you can hear Dean whispering. “I told her it was too soon and she fell asleep.”

     “Why you telling me son?” John’s voice doesn’t seem upset.

     “I don’t want any secrets. I…I liked when she kissed me.”

     “She’s a remarkable woman son. I don’t blame you but I’m not mad. She’s had a shit life and if we can make her happy I’m more than fine with it,” you feel a warm hand on your face pushing your hair behind your ear. “We’re going to make them pay for touching her.”

     “You already have a plan don’t you?”

     “No, but Sam sure does. I think he’s smitten with her as well.”

     “Victim trying to sleep here boys,” you grunt throwing the arm, not around Dean over John’s chest. “Sleep now. Plot tomorrow.”

     John chuckles low in his chest allowing you to feel the vibration, “Goodnight beautiful.” Despite Ketch’s torture, you sleep soundly that night. 


End file.
